fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Comet Gaming, Inc.
|founded = August 15, 2012 (rebranded on November 10, 2013) |defunct = |headquarters = Plano, Texas |area = Worldwide |owner = |employees = |predecessor = Great Games, Inc. |successor = None |parent = Nintendo |subsidiaries = Comet Films, Inc.}}Comet Gaming, Inc. is a company that originally produced only video games, but has expanded to films and television shows, possibly soon to enter the comic industry. It is owned by Lumoshi, who is the current C.E.O. and founder. History Back in fall of 2011, CEO Lumoshi was interested in creating his own fanon ideas for Mario games. He would originally write them down on paper, making sort of a "Prima" game guide to explain his fan games, all created on 32-line college ruled notebook paper. This continued until early 2012. By then, Lumoshi started putting his ideas on Microsoft Word, without a better outlet for posting his ideas. Eventually, in summer 2012, he discovered Fantendo and established Great Games, Inc. in August. Lumoshi created several games throughout the fall of that year, most of which he never worked on much. He later left the site without any more gaming ideas in the winter of 2013 and went inactive. He returned in the spring and revamped all of his games, resulting in them being a little better and gaining more success. However, in the fall of 2013, he again lost all of his ideas and became inactive, again. However he returned in November, renaming Great Games, Inc. to Comet Gaming, Inc. in a major rebranding, including the opening for recruitment. Employees Ranks will be decided through elections on the Comet Gaming wiki. Products Comet Gaming has produced several things. By Lumoshi Systems *Future Nintendo (home) *Nintendo Comet (home) *Nintendo Asteroid (portable) Projects By Yvetal *''Fantendo Ultimate Alliance:REDUX'' Work Halted *''Millenium Rush'' Construction Movies Comet Gaming, Inc. is also planning to go into the movie business, having began development on two ''Mario ''films. A separate branch of Great Games, Inc. is being formed for this, called Great Films, Inc. The first one is believed to be about Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy as normal people in a normal world. They form a superhero squad and try to deliver the world from an evil scientist's creations. It takes place before the Mushroom World was created. Great Games, Inc. announced its title, which is Super Mario: A Legend Begins. Products by the company All members may edit these. Website More information can be found here. Gallery Great Games Inc LOGO.png|The company logo under the first name. GGDOS.png|The first company seal under the first name. GG Logo 2.png|The company's second logo under the first name. GG Seal 2.png|The current company seal under the first name. CometGaming.png|The company's first logo under the title Comet Gaming, Inc. CGI.png|Another logo, made by . CometGamingSeal.png|The company's seal. Connect to chat Connect to our official chatroom now! Make sure you click "stay on this page" if you get a pop-up notification! Trivia *The company was originally titled "Great Games, Inc." *The company is partnered with an out-of-wiki company titled GreyStone Inc. *The company has an official chatroom. CometCon CometCon is a convention held regularly, sometimes inside of larger events. In it, Comet Gaming announces new products customers can expect. #The first CometCon was held during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. #The second CometCon was held during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2014. #The third CometCon was during the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. Category:Companies Category:Gaming Companies Category:Fanon Companies Category:American Companies Category:Comet Gaming Inc.